


Who Are You calling?

by Awkward_Bi_Disaster



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, Idk they’re like in their twenties or something, M/M, Oneshot, This is my first fic please let me live, Trigger Warning- implied depression and suicidal thoughts, anxiety attack, sorry in advance I can’t write, tyrus Becuz I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Bi_Disaster/pseuds/Awkward_Bi_Disaster
Summary: Everything was perfect. Until it wasn’t.





	Who Are You calling?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! It’s a oneshot and I don’t know how this site works so it’s guaranteed to be a mess. Sorry In advance. This is similar to a fic I read once for a different ship on Wattpad, it’s REALLY similar, so, uhm, yeah.  
Also I know literally nothing so correct if I’m wrong on anything  
(Because I probably will be).
> 
> Did I mention this is bad and I’m sorry  
I didn’t re-read it all the way through so-
> 
> TW- Implied Depression, Suicidal Thoughts and panic attacks

Cyrus and TJ loved each other. It was simple as that. Ever since they got together in Middle School, they were inseparable. They were just about to get married. They’ve been living together for awhile, almost two years. They both had jobs that they loved, Cyrus as an English Teacher at one of the local Middle Schools, and TJ a gym teacher at a High School.

Everything was perfect. Until it wasn’t.

What were usually peaceful nights watching Netflix Originals until 3 A.M, turned into Cyrus being too tired and going to bed early. But when TJ woke up around midnight, Cyrus wasn’t in the spot next to him. This wasn’t too odd, so TJ went back to bed. Until it WAS too odd. Once TJ noticed a pattern, Cyrus was never there from 10-4, he started to get suspicious. So, about a month later, he went to investigate. When he walked into the living room, he saw something he wished he wouldn’t. Cyrus was on the phone.  
“Hi. Um. It’s me again. Sor-“  
Cyrus sadly spoke into the phone. TJ wasn’t able to process all the reasons why he SHOULDN’T have done what he was about to do.  
“Cyrus? Who are you calling? Why do you keep calling? Ar-“ TJ’s voice cracked “Are you...cheating on me? All those extra hours at work? The leaving bed at night? The way you almost pull away when I kiss you? I can’t believe it. You’re cheating on me! How did I not notice? You know you could’ve just told me you didn’t love me, right? That would’ve been less painful than...this. So why don-“ TJ paused his rant when he saw Cyrus’ puffy, bloodshot eyes. He was crying. “Wait...why are you crying?” TJ questioned.  
“TJ- I would- I wouldn’t ever not love you! Please don’t leave me! Oh my god, I’m sorry, I’m so so SO fucking sorry please-“  
The subconscious of TJ’s mind told him that Cyrus was having a panic attack and he should probably help him, but the most of his brain took over. And the most of his brain was still kinda angry.  
“Then who were you calling?” TJ quickly looked through his messages. Nothing out of the ordinary. Until he reached the calls. Almost everyday around the same time were calls to a specific number he felt like he’d seen before. So he called it.  
“This is the National Suicide Prevention Line, is there a way I can help you?”  
A voice said, but after the eighth word he lost focus on the voice and more on the shaking, crying boy in front of him.  
TJ ended the call before trying to help Cyrus.  
“Honey? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry, I didn’t mean to lash out at you.”  
TJ put his hand on Cyrus’ chest and motioned for him to mimic him. Cyrus did, and eventually his breathing was back to normal. But as soon as he looked TJ in the eyes again, he started crying.  
“TJ, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I was doing so good for so long, and the thoughts came out of nowhere. I’m sorry I-I just...”  
“Shhh. Do you want to talk about it later?”  
Cyrus still had tears rolling down his cheeks when he nodded and rasped our  
“tommorow” and he let out a breath.

But for today, everything was alright.

*uh, epilogue? Idk*  
“Tommorow”

Cyrus seemed a tiny bit happier in the morning than he been the last couple nights. Now that he was looking, TJ noticed a couple things. Like how Cyrus has been wearing all long sleeves in the past months, or how Cyrus had gone a little too far with his self deprecating humor in the weeks before.  
“Cyrus, can you...roll up your sleeves for me? You don’t have to but...” TJ asked after taking a breath. Cyrus looked hesitant for a second and TJ started to regret asking, before Cyrus sighed and obliged. Scars in differing length and depth littered his arms, and TJ resisted the urge to reach out and touch them.  
“How long?” TJ questioned.  
“Um. A month or two? I don’t know. But it STARTED started when I was 16.” TJ nodded and said “have you ever tried to go to a therapists? Speaking that your four parents all are I’d suspect-“  
“No.”  
“Really?”  
Cyrus looked away. “Um yeah. I think at one point they suspected something was wrong, but they didn’t say anything and brushed it off as the fact that I was 16.”  
TJ smiled sadly.  
“I think we know the next thing we’re investing in is.”  
“Teej, that’s really not necessary-“  
“Oh, but it is. You really need it, honey.”  
“Fine.” 

And after all they had been through, TJ and Cyrus definitely still loved each other.


End file.
